gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shermie
Shermie is a character from The King of Fighters series, she makes her debut on The King of Fighters '97 as one of the main antagonists. Story The King of Fighters The true origins of the Orochi fighter known as Shermie are shrouded in mystery. She, along with Yashiro Nanakase and Chris formed a music band called "CYS" (based on the first letter of the name of each member), where Shermie played the keyboards. They enter the KOF tournament due to Yashiro's grudge against rival band player, Iori Yagami. Though originally not qualified for the tournament due to deciding to enter after the preliminaries were over, they succeeded in getting in by individually assaulting and defeating each member of the Sports Team. Shermie assaulted Lucky Glauber and took his invitation to the tournament as Yashiro and Chris did from his teammates. When she remembers her duties as one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi, she uses the tournament to gather enough power to awaken Orochi, which is successful in Orochi's possession of Chris. The New Face Team ending in KOF '97 has Yashiro killing off both Shermie and Chris before committing suicide. It is believed that this ending, along with the fact that Yashiro and Shermie are willing to give their lives for the resurrection of the Orochi, reinforces the fact that the New Face Team most likely perished in this tournament. SNK Gals' Fighters Although considered to be non-canon, it is revealed that the New Face Team are now living peacefully. They have long given up on awakening Orochi, due to his foul mood after being resurrected. A letter informs her of the Queen of Fighters tournament. Interested in the tournament's participants and prize, she enters QOF. After winning the tournament, she uses the K' Talisman to get a cage for her new hamster, which is having babies soon. She is happy at first, until Yashiro points that she could have used the talisman to free Orochi. Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Despite being another non-canon, The story takes place where Shermie beats Lucky in a basketball match to obtain his invitation to the tournament. She originally enters to create scene in order to help promote her band for their concert the following week but simply forgets her initial reasons by the end of the competition. She is congratulated by Yashiro and Chris for her victory, the two excited and convinced their next performance will be a huge success. Transformations File:Shermie-kof98-ultimate-match.png|Base File:305549.png|Orochi Shermie The King of Fighters Appearances The King of Fighters XVII She is part of the New Faces Team alongside Chris and Yashiro Nanakase. The King Of Fighters 3D: Dream Match Shermie is part of the Orochi Team alongside Chris and Yashiro Nanakase. King of Fighters: Soul Overdrive She is one of the playable characters of the game. The King of Fighters Neowave Remake She is part of the '97 New Faces Team alongside Chris and Yashiro Nanakase. The King of Fighters Redux 25: The True Dream Match Shermie is one of the playable characters of the game. The King of Super Smash Fighters Shermie appears as a Striker for Vice. Crossover Appearances SNK Gals Fighters: Ultimate Match Shermie is one of the returning characters from the game. Neo Geo Pocket Battle Colosseum Shermie is one of the characters facing The King of Fighters series alongside Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, K' Dash, Kula Diamond, Ash Crimson and Bao from Psycho Soldier. SNK vs. Capcom 2: SvC Apocalypse Shermie and her Orochi version are one of the characters from SNK fraction. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Fight of the Millennium 2015 She is one of the characters from SNK Roster. Capcom VS SNK 3: Millennium Comeback 2017 Shermie is one of the DLCs from SNK side. Everyone vs. Capcom She is one of the SNK characters of the game. Gallery File:NGBC-Shermie.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (PS3) File:Shermie-NGBC.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (XBOX 360) File:Shermie-NGBC-Win.png|Victory Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (XBOX 360) File:KOF2-Mai-BlueMary-Shermie.png|The King of Fighters 2 Screenshot File:Shermie beachattack.jpg|SNK Beach Volley Gals' Attack File:Shermie-galsislandtype.jpg|SNK Gals Island Techu Typing Omigotodesu File:SVC-NewFaceTeam.gif|Morrigan Cosplay from SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium File:Senri Kita-2.jpg|Shermie along with Athena Asamiya, Hotaru Futaba, Eri Kasamoto, Rosa and Charlotte Christine de Colde Category:SNK Category:The King of Fighters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans